Thanks - Redo
by TheBookWorm3
Summary: Eleven year old Percy was slipping throughout the darkness of the alley living by his mother's strict rules. He meets his "lost" father and Athena who judges him by his cover. He meets eleven year old Annabeth, her daughter, nine year old Bianca and seven year old Nico, his cousins. A lot can change when you've known them for what feels like forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I redid this story because it was kind of necessary. The other one was not written well. So here is the new and improved one. Enjoy!**

Thanks

Percy peeked his small head through the apartment door. He had just arrived home from school. He had to take the subway to and fro from Yancy Academy because Stupid, Smelly Gabe was too cheap to have his babysitter, Maya, come pick him up. His blue school uniform fit snug around his body. The tie was knotted loosely around his small neck and his dark, raven-feathered hair was matted to his head with sweat. Percy looked around the apartment. Where was Maya? She usually waited for him outside of the short, bricked apartment building with a smile plastered on her face. His mother would be working at the candy store and arrive home about an hour later and Gabe—well he'd be lazily sitting in the torn, green recliner in the small living room in front of the box TV, a beer in hand. Once Percy's mother arrives home, Maya would leave Gabe wouldn't do anything and that would be a typical day. But today was not a typical day. When Percy had arrived outside of the apartment building and Maya wasn't in sight, he had suggested to himself that she was waiting inside. Maya had frizzy dark brown hair and chocolate skin. She was really nice and always played games with him. He ran in, pushing the glass door with little difficulty. Not seeing her in the lobby, he hurried into an empty elevator and went up three floors. Once the metallic doors opened, he ran towards his apartment door. He frowned, realizing that the spare key was not in its usual spot, underneath the door mat. Trying his luck, his hand latched onto the golden doorknob and hesitantly turned it. The door was unlocked. His eyebrows furrowed. The front door was never unlocked. Something was wrong. _Always lock the door. _He peeked through the crack in the door, one eye closed. The inside was messy, nothing unusual. Opening the door wider, he opened his other eye. He walked into the house, leaving the door open behind him. The TV was cracked and fidgeting awkwardly. Unusual. Beer bottles scattered the ground. Usual. His foot made a squishing sound as he stepped. Peering closer, the bottle was lying in a small pool of blood. Very unusual. Percy's sea green eyes widened. His breathing seemed louder as he walked towards the bedrooms. The master bedroom was in ruins. The white sheets were soaked in blood. A figure was hunched over the bed. Percy screamed bloody murder. Gabe was hunched over the bed with a bloody knife in his hand. The fire escape had a trail of blood after it and the window was shattered.

Gabe turned around. He had messy brown, thinning hair and a potbelly. His mother and Maya were nowhere in sight. "You," Gabe snarled. Blood trickled down the side of his face marring his already ugly face.

Percy's voice came out cracked and hoarse, "Where's mom…and," he took a breath, "Maya."

Gabe glared at him. "Don't speak their names you stupid piece of crap."

This enraged Percy and his small hands turned to fists. "Me? You're the one who can't seem to do anything! You have the nerve to call me a stupid piece of crap?"

Gabe lifted the knife intimidatingly. "I'm giving you thirty seconds to leave before I make you."

Percy backed out of the room slowly until he was out of sight. He ran to his bedroom grabbed the picture of him, his mom and Maya from that day they went to the beach and Gabe had come to the conclusion it was stupid. He ran out of the apartment's open door and ran down three flights of stairs, leaving bloody footprints. He held the picture inside his Yancy jacket pocket as he ran aimlessly through the streets of New York. Yancy was a few hours away on the subway so he usually made it home at around seven p.m. and by then it was dark. It was a colder night as it was already August 18th—Percy's 11th birthday. He felt tears spring to his eyes. Undoutbly, his mother would've made an awesome blue cake and—the wind picked up again. He'd been walking for hours by now. Percy squinted into the wind. It blew his hair into his eyes so he could barely see. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself. He looked both ways before crossing the street through the fog. _Always look both ways before you cross._ The words echoed through his head. But no, his mom wasn't here, he reminded himself. He was alone, and he was not about to run back to Gabe. He quickly turned the corner into the smelly back alley when his face came in contact with something else. Whatever it was, it caused him to fall roughly to the ground. He heard something cracking. Looking down, he saw his photo frame cracked but the picture itself was okay.

"I-I'm so sorry."

Percy slowly looked up at another face. A man's green eyes are stared back into his own green hues. Whoever he was, he stares into Percy's face like he's studying it, like he wants to memorize every little detail. Percy didn't know it then, but he did. The man's eyes averted to the picture in Percy's hand.

Percy butt-scoots back automatically stuffing the picture in his pocket again, tearing his uniform further. He's been with Gabe enough to be cautious about everyone—even when they looked as friendly as this man. "Wh-who are you?" He asked, forcing out the words. He squinted at the man. Recognition lit up Percy's face, "I know you."

The man chuckles nervously, digging his hands into his short pockets. He was wearing a green t-shirt along with blue shorts and sandals. "I am called by many names. But I think I do like Poseidon the best. What is your name?"

"Percy," he paused, "My name is Percy." Poseidon smiled at him. Percy stared at him, and then began a coughing fit. Percy blushed, embarrassed then stuck out his hand to shake. Always be polite.

Poseidon smiles and gladly accepts his hand, pulling up Percy in the process. "Well Percy, would you like to come with me?"

_Never go with strangers, they can be dangerous._

Percy pulls his hand from Poseidon's. "I-I'm not—I can't." He seemed nice enough but he had rules he had to follow.

Poseidon sighs, "I'm not going to hurt you, Perseus."

Percy's head snapped up. "How do you—"

"Know your full name?" Poseidon inquired. "I'll tell you if you come with me.

Percy bitterly accepted, "Alright, fine."

"Follow me, Percy. Where is your mother?"

"She never came home," Percy sniffs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand then wipes his hand on his ripped pants. He could feel his eyes burning with tears so he quickly looked away. Poseidon's soft hand lightly turns his head towards his. He smelt like the ocean and is wearing shorts even though it's a really cold night.

"And your father?"

"Mom said he had to leave," Percy answered, shrugging. On the inside, Percy resented his father for leaving. Why couldn't he stay?

Poseidon grasps Percy's hand and begins to walk, pulling him along.

Percy slightly resists but, doesn't scream or struggle. He may only be eleven but he knew who to trust and who to not. They walked out of the alley, past a few homeless men. Percy could've sworn he saw a shadow following them, but he blinked and it was gone.

Poseidon looked around, obviously confused as to where he was going. "Percy, do you-"

"Mister, I saw a shadow," Percy blurted. He couldn't help it. His ADHD had a mind of its own.

Poseidon whips his head around. The man comes out of the shadow of the alley. He was wearing a long jacket and regular jeans underneath. He smirked at Poseidon.

"Poseidon. How nice it is to see you," a feminine voice says.

Poseidon opens his mouth, "Athena, please I-"

"Save it! Do you think I'm stupid? I understand Poseidon. I understand that you, as well have broken the oath. You and your brother can't seem to take things seriously. Can you? Can't believe that Hades is the only one that can though."

Poseidon sighs, obviously defeated, "What will it take to keep you quiet?" Percy looked between the two adults. Athena seemed to be ignoring him though, like he wasn't worth looking at.

Athena smirks, "Simple. You and your...child go and pick up my daughter. She's in Los Angeles, but unfortunately I don't have the time to visit her. Hades is roaming there. If you don't hurry, who knows what he'll do to her. Lead them to camp and no one will ever know that he is your son."

Percy looked up at Poseidon with a questioning look. "Who's your son?" He asks.

Athena laughs, "He doesn't know that he's your son? Poseidon-"

"Shut up, Athena!" Athena purses her lips and looks down at Percy. She studies him, just like Poseidon.

They're all quiet for a few minutes until Athena starts the conversation again. "He looks like you," she observes. "Do you think he'll get cramped in the Hermes cabin?"

Poseidon looks down at me. "I will claim him."

"But won't you get in trouble?"

"Like Zeus didn't?"

"That makes no sense. Why keep him a secret just to claim him?"

Poseidon shrugs, "I don't know. Why do you care?"

Athena sighs. "Just please, get Annabeth and lead her to camp," Athena said her gray, stormy eyes serious.

"Annabeth. Is that her name?" Poseidon asks.

Athena nods.

"Alright, I'll grab her."

Athena sighs for what seems like the millionth time and hugs Poseidon. "Thank you." Poseidon looked surprised. Do they even tolerate each other, Percy wondered.

She released him and nods one last time. Then she disappears, floating away with the wind. Poseidon sighs. "Looks like we're going to LA."

Poseidon holds Percy's hand tight as they fly away into the wind like Athena did. It felt like he's floating into the wind, without a care in his life. He gulps as all the bad memories come flowing back to him. Gabe, mom, the babysitter. And he didn't even understand. Now the babysitter and his mom are gone. He knew life wasn't fair, but he didn't know it was cruel.

The thoughts are replaced with nothing as he lands back on his feet. Poseidon quickly grabbed his hand and ducks Percy down behind a thick tree. It was probably about 2:00 a.m. now, and there was near nobody outside. Light pollution covered the stars but the moon shone bright.

"My brother, Hades, he's here. He doesn't like you," Poseidon explained, looking around cautiously.

"Oh. Sounds like a lot of people who I've never met hate me because of _you,_" Percy snarled.

Poseidon's quiet.

"It's true you're my dad, correct?" Percy asked, staring at him.

Poseidon hesitates. "Yes Percy, now let's go find Annabeth."

"Whatever. Just don't expect me to—" he began, but decide it's best to be quiet this time. Sometimes, his mouth got the better of him.

They began to walk around and Percy eventually opened up and got a kick out of pointing at random people although the time limited his selection of people.

"Is that her?"

"No, Percy."

"How about her?"

"No."

"How about h-"

"No! You'll know when we see—Wait, that is her."

Percy looked at the girl he was obliviously pointing at.

"Her?" Percy scrunched his nose. It was a petite girl, about his age. Her clothes were ripped and her face had blood on it. She was sitting at the edge of a beach crying throughout the dark morning. Her head was in her knees and her blonde, curly hair was around her knees. It was chopped on one side and much longer on the other side. Percy gagged. But then he smelt strong perfume and scolded himself for gagging. She was beautiful. For some reason all of a sudden he couldn't see her as an ugly person anymore. What got into him?

Poseidon began to walk towards her quickly. Percy's feet forced him into the direction of the girl.

"Annabeth?" He asked once he had reached her.

She looked up. Her eyes were ready and puffy and she had several scratches creating perfect imperfections. "How do you know my name?" She asked quietly.

"I'm Percy," he started, slowly gaining confidence, "and I'm here to save you. Let's go," he held his hand out for her.

Both she and Poseidon looked at him with a weird look plastered across their faces.

"Absolutely not!" She spat out. "You're a stranger and just a child!"

Ouch. He licked his hand and used it to pull back his messy raven black hair after smelling the perfume again. "Ya know, Annie, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. And I am definitely a stranger."

Poseidon begins to laugh quietly but quickly stops when Annabeth gives Percy a deadly look. If looks could kill…"Do not call me Annie you-you-"

Before Annabeth could say anything nasty, Poseidon jumps into the conversation. "Yup, you're definitely Athena's kid. You all hate my kids. Anyways, you're mother sent us here to come and pick you up and take you to where you'll be safe."

"My mom? Athena?" Annabeth asks perking up.

"How'd you know Athena was your mom?" Poseidon wonders out loud.

Annabeth hesitates like she was thinking of a lie, before answering. "She visited me once and told me to run away. So I did. She said she'd send a man and a child to take me to camp. I guess you're them."

Percy reaches his hand out farther, smiling politely.

Annabeth smiles and accepts his outstretched hand. "I guess you are a stranger. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hi guys. I know it's been awhile. I think I have a legit excuse though. I had this chapter done a week or two ago on my Microsoft Surface. I left on a desk near a window (this happened far from home at a friends house) and then we went out. When I came back Mike (the name of my Microsoft Surface) was soaking wet because it had rained. I lost everything which really sucked. My dad bought a new one but I had to rewrite this chapter. So, here it is. And I'm sorry if it sucks, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was reading. Enjoy.**

Poseidon is squeezing the life out of Percy's hand almost as tight as he was squeezing Annabeth's skinny pale one. Percy harshly pulled his hand out of Poseidon's but kept his grasp on Annabeth. He didn't want her getting lost, now did he? He figured that he probably didn't smell much better than Annabeth all because of Smelly Gabe. And for the record, Annabeth stunk. Of course he didn't voice this out loud. A comment like that can result in one pissed off female. Passerby's on the street are giving Poseidon weird looks, probably due to the fact that two not so clean children are following him. Although, there weren't many people out seeing as it's nighttime. Percy wrinkled his nose. Again, all of a sudden, it smells like some sort of tropical beach. Its been happening ever since Poseidon and he found Annabeth. Percy thought Poseidon might've smelled it too because his eyebrows burrow for a second but then Poseidon begins to swat the air.

"Stupid fly." He slapped his hands together through the air.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Dad, where are we going? And why are walking so fast?" Percy had to run a bit to catch up to his father's pace.

"Please Percy, don't call me by your father." Poseidon insisted. "Hades could be anywhere right now, watching us."

"He's your dad?" Annabeth asked. "Figures, you look exactly alike. Same hair, same eyes...So if he's your dad-"

Poseidon stopped and turned, "You might as well shout it out! We all know I'm Percy's dad so stop mentioning it!" Poseidon yelled. He stormed down the grey sidewalk.

"Smooth move, Annabeth," Percy snickered.

"Shut up." The two kids quickly caught up to Poseidon.

"Well, well Poseidon," a voice purred.

Annabeth and Percy looked around confused while Poseidon simply sighed. A man walked out from a shadow and when he said that he didn't mean the way Athena did. He literally peels off the wall.

"Whoa! Cool, you've got to show me that!" Percy yelled, grinning.

Annabeth smiled, "that would be a good disguise. Wait, why were you on the wall? We're you _spying_?"

"Yes Hades, please tell." Poseidon glared daggers.

"Oh, I think you and I both know Poseidon. All I needed was the icing on the cake and I got it. And it was deeeeelicious."

Creep. That was Hades? He was wearing a midnight black suit with a matching tie as if he was going to a meeting in the dark and was told to try and not be seen. Maybe it had to do with the whole peeling off walls thing. His black hair was combed neatly and he was very pale.

"Hades, what will it take for you to stay quiet?" Poseidon sighed.

Hades smiled evilly and surprisingly, he had perfect white teeth. "Brother, I too have children," Hades began.

Poseidon sighed in relief, "Why would you tell me that? You're giving more blackmail then I can handle."

"Please brother, you didn't think I was that ignorant, did you?"

"Well..." Poseidon muttered under his breath.

"Silence!" Hades demanded.

Percy and Annabeth both burst out laughing, "Jeez. You sound like a two year old," Percy giggled. "'Silence!'" he boomed.

Annabeth wiped a tear away when she saw the god of the underworld glaring at them, "Its true, though!" she defended.

Hades look enraged, "You dare anger a god?"

Annabeth curled her fingers and put a dangerous look on her face, "'You dare anger a god?'" she roared.

Percy doubled over laughing, "That was good."

"Tha—"

Hades mockingly laughed, "Hehehe, so hilarious." Then there was a loud boom and a poof and they were gone.

"Hades, bring them back," Poseidon demanded.

"Why should I?"

Poseidon shook his head and smirked. "First of all, you have to admit it was god. And, I didn't think I'd have to remind you of this, but—"

"Stop, stop." Hades looked mostly angry but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. "I'll bring them back."

"I thought so."

He summoned them back and barley acknowledged them before he started speaking. "Bianca and Nico were born mere years before Zeus declared that stupid oath. The one where us three can't have children. To think, he was the first one to break it."

Annabeth immediately spoke up, "So this Zeus guy has a child as well? And you guys aren't supposed to have kids?" Annabeth asks. Without clarification she turned to Percy. "Haha, you're not supposed to be alive!" Annabeth chanted.

Percy swatted away her hand. "Smart kid. Athena's?" Hades asked. Poseidon shrugged in clarification. "Anyways, years ago Zeus killed Maria with his lightning bolt in a fit of rage. I only had time to shield Nico and Bianca."

Percy frowned, "Were they your pets?"

"No Seaweed Brain, they were his kids!" Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy cocks his head to the side.

"Duh, cause where your brain is there's seaweed. You are Poseidon, the sea god's kid."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows, obviously confused. "Sea god?"

Annabeth face palms.

"Anyways," Hades continued, "I have hid Bianca and Nico in the Lotus Casino, you know, that place in Las Vegas? I was going to send someone to go pick them up but you showed up. Thus came my brilliant idea. You will go pick them up from the hotel and take them to that terrible camp."

"Terrible camp?" Percy exclaimed, suddenly not wanting to go. "You're taking me to a terrible camp?"

Hades continued, ignoring Percy like Athena had. "They haven't aged yet so they are still nine and seven. Okay?"

"Fine Hades, I'll go get your children. I might as well be starting a daycare!" Poseidon snapped.

Hades black eyes actually brighten. "Thank you."

"And I'm sorry about your pets—I mean children," Percy acknowledged.

"And I'm sorry about your wife _and_ children," Annabeth challenged.

Hades rolled his eyes and left in a black smoke.

"Alright, we're going to set some ground rules," Poseidon announced. "When I say no, I mean it. That also goes for stop it, shut up and don't move. I'll make more as we go along."

"Yes sir!" Percy saluted.

"Don't call me sir."

Percy frowned, "Alright, fine. Hey, Annabeth? Can you explain the whole sea god thing to me? I mean, when I was younger water was cool and all. Oh, especially when we went to Montauk. That place is great. Have you ever—"

"Percy, be quiet." Percy frowned and opened his mouth to retort but instead closed his mouth.

Annabeth looked up at Poseidon, "Thanks."

_**REVIEW**_

_**FAVOURITE**_

_**FOLLOW**_


End file.
